


Shalltear's punishment

by Abdlshortstories



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Albedo comes up with a clever way to put her rival in her place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: short abdl stories





	Shalltear's punishment

Shalltear bloodfallen, floor guardian, master of the first second and third floors of the great underground tomb of nazarick, servant of the one true god of this world, found herself in a rather compromising position. She was laid on the floor in her lovely night gown on her back. She’d been taking one of her long naps, Her master had left the great tomb after all some visit to some elven kingdom or another. Following her lovely nap she noticed something was wrong. Very wrong… The vampire felt as though the air itself was heavier, an unfamiliar scent was in the air and her precious brides were nowhere to be seen. “Uhwah?” the vampire said very coherently as she struggled to sit up. Her blood red eyes scanned the room. “wha-what happene?'' The vampire mumbled before She looked down at her beautiful white nightgown with a frown the light ruffles across the chest and hem of the skirt with the rather translucent fabric made for one of her most sensual nightdresses. shalltear noticed right away there was a dark patch on Her lovely nightgown. “I-what?” she groaned as she stared in horror! The vampire struggled to get her bearings for a few moments, that was until she heard a familiar guffaw of laughter. The Laughter had a maniacal edge and despite it’s loud obnoxious edge the origin clearly had a beautiful voice. That voice that could only belong to one person. Overseer of the floor guardians albedo her boss and long time rival. “A-Albedo! THis isn-isnt what it looks like!” she cried stammering and trying to cover her shame with some bedding which was also wet…

The vampire paused “If you tell anyone about this I’ll rip your hag face off” the vampire hissed going for threats when it became evident the succubus wouldn’t stop laughing any time soon. She watched as the woman wiped a tear from her eye and finally stopped “Oh this is rich, Just perfect” she chuckled as she approached the squirming girl. She held up an innocent looking little ball that absolutely radiated power. It was an odd item, pearl like in color and deceptively innocent looking. Shalltear recognized it… a world item? “What are you doing?” the vampire asked furiously. Before Rising to her feet shakily. 

Albedo chuckled darkly at her rival's struggles “it’s quite simple really… lord ainz is out of the tomb for some time… and he’s given me leave to punish insubordination as I see fit” she said voice filled with a smug tone. “Now I’ll finally teach you some proper manners” She bounced the ball in her hand… her friend in the treasury had been all too happy to lend it to her. “It's quite simple little one,” she chuckled. “this little item allows me to temporarily reset your levels…” she left a pause as that information registered with the dense vampire. “Don’t worry your strength will return, when I want it to” Albedo watched as Shalltear stood up in a rage and summoned her armor and lance screaming like a banshee! “You won’t get aw~” her fury was cut off as she fell on her back with a heavy metallic thud! And her precious lance landed on her chest pinning her to the ground… She completely lacked the stats for her gear now! She couldn’t stand or fight like this! The petite bloodsucker screamed “you BITCH YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THISS!!!” she shrieked in her shrill enraged voice! “WHEN LORD AINZ HEARS” albedo cut her off covering the girl’s mouth with one of her dainty looking white gloved hands “Shalltear He gave me permission to punish as I see fit I’ll simply tell him you were acting up” this caused Shalltear to hiss “this is an abuse of your power and position!” she cried kicking her legs sounding far more whiney then indignant. All while being stuck on her back like a turtle Pinned in place by her valkyrie armor! Albedo stored the world item in her inventory before forcibly unequipping the red armor of the vampire. 

Albedo smirked “Now Your punishment can begin” she chuckled as she took the girl’s padded bra without a second thought along with her wet panties stripping the petite vampire bear as she produced several items from her inventory. Items Shalltear didn’t recognize immediately the woman laid down a huge blue matt followed by a single white square, a bottle of some sweet smelling powder…

Shalltear blushed as she attempted to cover herself. “What do you think your doing?” She asked getting more frustrated as albedo pinned her down with one hand she could only squirm and whine pathetically

She watched as the evil woman Unfolded the large plastic looking square when it finally dawned on her exactly what she was looking at! “You can’t! This is so undignified!” Shalltear screamed and ranted. As her privates were covered in the sweet smelling powder her protest accomplishing nothing. “I’ll get you for this!” She cried

Albedo ignored it all, sliding the thick diaper under her bottom; it crinkled thunderously in Shalltear’s ears. Shalltear watched as the thick padding pushed her slender legs apart making her appear bow legged.

Albedo tugged the girl on to her feet and watched her waddle for a moment “it suits you so well!” She mocked as she produced a tee shirt. It was a light pink color and had bright sparkly glitter lettering that read brat across the girl’s flat chest “it’s much more honest don’t you think?” the cruel horned woman mocked patting the vampire's flat chest

Before finishing with a white baby bonnet with pink trimming around the front and nice ruffles across the back. “See it’s just like your old bonnets” she teased Shalltear glared and pouted “my bonnets were stylish and beautifully crafted this cheap, hideous abomination isn’t even comparable” she said haughtily stomping her foot causing her diaper to crinkle cutely. Albedo had a weird look on her face. It was the unhinged look she had when lost in one of her insane fantasies…

The guardian overseer suddenly had that face splitting grin on her face, As if she’d just realized there could be another level to this humiliating punishment. Shalltear audibly gulped as she was suddenly taken up into the succubus arms who was humming? “Oh my sweet little baby” the psychotic woman cooed in a bizarrely obsessed tone of voice before carrying the small vampire out of her bed chambers who knows what she has planned now… 

To be continued?


End file.
